Te amo
by Cheethan Black
Summary: Ka- Kagome... y- yo te... – comenzó a decir con la voz temblando – te amo – susurro. ... un inukag... - oy muymala pa los summary... TT y que tonto el titulo... U


El segundo fic que publico... ^o^ .  
  
Que artante que soy!!! ¬¬U no puede ser... siempre tengo que hacer fics cortos!! T_T porque!! Porque no  
  
tengo tanta imaginacion como para escribir un fic largo.....??? (en verda tengo un fic bastante largo pero no  
  
creo publicar... ^-^U)  
  
Bueno... ahora con el fic:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Kagome lloraba. No aguantaba todas esas lagrimas que se le habían acumulado en sus ojos cuando supo  
  
que él se iría con...  
  
Corría, se dirigía hacia el pozo. No quería volver a esa época... no lo soportaría.  
  
Una sombra se acercaba a ella saltando por sobre los árboles, le tomo alcance rápidamente. Aferro el brazo  
  
de la chica.  
  
- Kagome, por favor, no te valla. - dijo un chico dejándose ver, su cabellera blanquecina, unas orejas como  
  
de perro y sus ojos ambarinos. Sí, esos ojos que siempre hacían suspirar a la chica.  
  
-¡Suéltame!... - dijo girando la cabeza y mostrando sus ojos irritados por tanto llorar - quiero irme de aquí - se  
  
escucho en un murmullo inaudible para cualquier persona menos para el mitad bestia que hallaba en  
  
frente suyo - no tengo nada que hacer aquí... - bajo su cabeza para que no la viera llorar -... solo me  
  
hace sentir mal, déjame InuYasha... por favor - trato de safarse del brazo que la hacia quedarse en ese  
  
lugar.  
  
- No quiero... yo... no quería... no pense que...  
  
- ¿¡Qué no querías!? Claro, ahora es cuando te importa ¿cierto?... ¿Pero te importo cuando le dijiste a  
  
Kikyo que irías con ella al infierno? ¡no! No te importo ni siquiera que tus amigos se entristecieran por tu  
  
ida, claro, te importa solo ella... ¿no es cierto? ¡Te importa más ella, que murió hace 50 años, que los  
  
amigo que te acompañan, ayuda y se preocupan por ti! - gritaba histérica.  
  
- ¡Claro que me importan! - dijo InuYasha soltándola - pero... le debo mucho.  
  
- ¿Y no le debes nada a Sango, Shippo y Miroku, no? No les debes nada por haberte ayudado todo este  
  
tiempo, no... ¡para nada! Solo le debes a una "persona" que más encima quiere matarte para saldar la  
  
deuda... ¿No has pensado en lo afectados que quedarían tus amigo sin ti, no?  
  
InuYasha la miraba medio sorprendido y asustado, nunca la había visto tan enojada... ¡nunca!  
  
- Yo... no quiero irme con ella... quie- quiero quedarme... con- contigo Kagome... dijo InuYasha e  
  
inmediatamente quedo cabizbajo con la cara roja.  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, un leve rubor se asomo por sus mejillas hasta quedar roja como un  
  
tomate. También bajo la cabeza.  
  
- "Nunca pense que InuYasha dijera algo semejante"- penso Kagome sintiendo como su cara ardía.  
  
Kagome aún no levantaba su cabeza. InuYasha se adelanto lentamente y la abrazo.  
  
Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en torno a ese abrazo, que nada más existiera en el mundo.  
  
- Ka- Kagome... y- yo te... - comenzó a decir con la voz temblando - te amo - susurro.  
  
Ella se sorprendió aún más. Él que siempre era tan grosero e inmaduro le estaba diciendo, en ese preciso  
  
momento... ¿qué la amaba?  
  
Kagome se sentía en el cielo. Al que había amado tanto tiempo se le hacían los colores porque se había  
  
declarado.  
  
Ella no sabia como, de un momento de amargura se había transformado en una felicidad total; tampoco sabia  
  
donde se encontraba, si era de día o noche... solo tenia una cosa en mente, solo estaba InuYasha que se  
  
encontraba frente suyo, no el que era rudo con todos, sino él que la amaba.  
  
Sin previo aviso él tomo su mentón y lo deslizó hacía arriba delicada y suavemente, poco inusual en él. Se  
  
acerco a ella. Cada uno sentía la respiración del otro.  
  
- Yo también te amo InuYasha... -dijo Kagome suavemente.  
  
La beso con delicadeza, luego con pasión, demostrándose así el amor mutuo que había permanecido  
  
guardado tanto tiempo. Se separaron para poder respirar.  
  
- te juro, no permitiré que nadie nos separe. Estaré junto a tí... siempre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: etc... ¬¬  
  
.  
  
como puedo escribir cosas tan... T_T que deprimente... odio inventar (escribir, dibujar, etc... ) cosas tan  
  
malas... y menos mostrarlas... y miren lo que estoy asiento.... buaaaa... me quero morir.... T_T *snif, snif*  
  
No tengo na ma que decir (como escribo estas leceras!!?? A parte de los malos fics... T_T)  
  
Sera hasta una proxima!!  
  
Como se habran dado cuenta... este pc no me deja pones mas de un "punto aparte" (no era pa na  
  
decorativo)... ¬¬ por eso los puntitos... ^-^U  
  
No se si alguien extraño las caritas... ^-^U pero es que trato de no poner eso... quero acerlo lo mas parecido a  
  
un libro.. =þ  
  
Y abisenme si tengo alguna falta de ortografia.. porfa.. ^-^ (obviamente de la parte del fic... )  
  
Cheethan y shadowcito.. ^-~ ... =þ  
  
(queria darles un regalito de navidad adelantaa (de esas figuras que se acen con los simbolos del teclao..) pero aca no se puede mostrar... T_T ... voy a tratar de ver si se puede poner en un review... ^o^)  
  
;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-  
  
pal regalo tienen que poner espacios asta que se vea como arbol de navida... la lecera tonta no lo muestra!! =@ ¬¬U pero que se le va a aser.... 


End file.
